world_of_creseafandomcom-20200214-history
Annika Catalina
Profile Biography = Annika is the daughter of Commandant Eric Catalina, head of The Apostate Training Battalion. As a little girl Annika could be best described as a Daddy’s Girl. Since able to walk she would follow her father around, eventually even to the training grounds. Seeing the Apostates training made her want to join them. Asking her father if she could join the Apostate Program he outright rejected the very notion. He would not risk his daughter in such a risky experiment. Sure he had seen the results first-hand but he also knew the amount of lives lost just to make it that far, it was not something he’d want to put his daughter through. Although despite his answer she continued to pursue her goal of becoming a Astartes. She would secretly join the Apostate’s training sessions without his knowledge, usually under a different trainer. He couldn’t rightfully get on one of his subordinates for letting an enthusiastic kid train to become a warrior. Eventually, unable to hold her back from it he figured out a way to divert her. At the age of 13 he sent her to the Emissary Training Academy. There she trained to not become an Astartes but to lead them. 4 years later she graduated Exemplar with top scores in Marksmanship. To reward her The Order gave her the Sigman 4 Flintlock Rifle, which is named the Argus Magnus. She was then assigned to the newly formed Osprey Squad. She’s served as Emissary in this squad for 2 years now. |-|Equipment = Argus Magnus: A Collaboration project between The Order and The Kalaki. This new class of armament, known as a rifle fires projectiles much the same way as a cannon but smaller. The Argus Magnus is the first of its kind and in its own rights possesses just as many disadvantages as advantages in a fight. While offering great accuracy even in the hands of a novice this weapon has a lengthy reload time as well as requiring cleaning every few shots. Advantages: *Projectiles travel faster than tradition arrow and bolt. *Offers greater accuracy and stopping power than Bows and Crossbows Disadvantages: *Lengthy reload time *Requires cleaning every few shots. SECO: Also known as a Specialized Emissary Combat Outfit this set of clothing is tailored to the taste of the emissary who will wear it. It also offers good resistance to the elements and is enchanted with mild protection spells. This is an additional measure to ensure that the emissary is safe during the heat of battle. |-|Abilities = Argus Maxim: *Attribute – Light *Crest Decal – Dual Rifles emerging from a stone circled by a laurel wreath and reading Argus Maxim at the bottom. Expert Marksmanship: Years of training with all sorts of ballistic weaponry has honed Catalina’s marksmanship to nearly that of a master. It is often boasted that her first round will always find its mark. Good Training Having received her physical training alongside the Order’s Apostates Catalina’s body is in excellent condition. While not nearly the same being as the Astartes Catalina senses, athletic abilities are just as sharp. Crest Magic Crest Magic is a form of magic that utilizes personal crest as focuses for spells. Any one crest usually has an elemental attachment to it that grants any spell focused through it that element’s affinity. *Insignia Spell – Harden **Focusing mana through their crest the user instructs it to strengthen their weapon, making it harder to break. *Sigil Spell – Conceal **By projecting the Sigil in from of them and passing through it the user makes themselves invisible for a short 5 seconds. Attacking or making any loud noise causes the spell to cancel. *Crest Spell – Smite **A classic offensive spell of The Order. Using the crest they target an area to be struck with a harmful blast of mana from above. This spell’s elemental affiliation changes depending on the elemental affiliation of the crest. |-|Techniques = Annika's Primary form of fighting is her firearm. While she has received training with melee weapons she usually refrains from practicing with them and has thus gotten rusty. As such she makes sure not to get to close to opponents during combat. Martial Techniques: *'Swift Turbulence' - A form of Martial Arts Annika has been working on since first receiving her rifle 2 years ago. She created this style to make up for the weapon’s obvious weaknesses regarding its lengthy loading process which possess great risk in close-range combat. This style generally focuses on evasion while within the reloading process. Magical Techniques: *'Repulse' - A technique used when falling. Repulse refers to placing sigils in mid-air in the path of the users drop to adjust their fall. These sigils redirects force in an upward direction, effectively useful in keeping someone from dying from a fall. Category:Character Category:Syphon Category:The Order